


I love you

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Dean nimmt all seinen Mut zusammen, und gesteht Cas seine Gefühle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450893) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Dean nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, räusperte sich leicht, und wandte sich dann dem Engel zu, der sofort aufsah und alles beiseite legte, als wolle er Dean versichern, dass dieser seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Cas?“ Er schluckte. „Ich muss- ich sollte- ich- es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir das hier jetzt sagen, selbst wenn es zu nichts führt und es vielleicht sogar unser … Band zerstört, oder wie auch immer du das nennen willst.“ Er konnte deutlich die Verwirrung auf Castiels Gesicht sehen, entschied sich aber, es zu ignorieren. „Aber ich muss es dir trotzdem sagen, bevor dieses Gefühl mich umbringt, weil es immer stärker und stärker wird.“ Die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des Engels wurde größer, aber er sagte kein Wort und Dean war dankbar dafür. „Ich- ich mag dich. Und vielleicht mag ich dich ein bisschen zu sehr. Es ist … es ist mehr, als da zwischen … Freunden sein sollte, weißt du? Und es ist … es tut mir leid, wirklich. Irgendwie. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es tut mir so leid. Ich- ich- Cas?“Er blinzelte, als der Engel sich plötzlich von dem Stuhl erhob, auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte, und seine Arme um den Jäger schlang. „Warum- warum umarmst du mich? Was- wovon redest du?“ Er brauchte einige Momente, um die Worte zu verstehen, die Castiel murmelte. „Was meinst du mit ‚ich dich auch‘? Cas? Du weißt, dass du schon jemanden hast, oder?“ Dean kannte die Frau – Hannah? – mit der Castiel kürzlich seine Zeit verbracht hatte. Cas konnte sie doch unmöglich vergessen haben? „Cas? Hey, was ist mit deiner Freundin? Möchtest du mit ihr Schluss mach- was meinst du mit ‚nur weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es sagen soll‘? Du-“ Für einen Augenblick hatte Dean das Gefühl, er bekäme keine Luft. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du- sagst du, dass du mich liebst und geliebt hast? Die ganze Zeit? Seit ganz am Anfang? Aber- okay, weißt du was, vergiss es.“ Er lächelte und erwiderte Cas‘ Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich auch.“


End file.
